


Lullaby

by BeneaththeHalo



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Established Relationship, Hidden Talents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeneaththeHalo/pseuds/BeneaththeHalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin discovers Arthur's secret talent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Merlin Family Secret Santa Gift Exchange, for allonsyhinata on Tumblr! I hope you enjoy!

If anyone knew that there were things about a person that were kept hidden, that no one ever got to see, it was Merlin. The man who had hidden his magic from the world for years, even from the person who meant the most to him. The man who had been the king’s once secret lover. (Not-so-secret anymore, thanks to the delight of Gwaine who teased them mercilessly.) It wouldn’t surprise Merlin in the slightest to find out that Arthur had secrets from him- nothing as big as having magic or being in love with his servant, but still things he was scared for Merlin to find out.

Still, Merlin struggled to guess what those secrets, if any, could possibly be.

Merlin began to realise that maybe Arthur _did_ have some sort of secret when he discovered that the king sometimes disappeared while Merlin was busy with his own magic-related duties. Arthur told no one where he was going, just said he was not to be disturbed, and vanished. _No one_ knew where he was, not even Leon, or Gaius, or Gwen. Not even Merlin.

Merlin was curious about where Arthur disappeared to- _damn_ , was he curious. But he trusted Arthur, and he knew Arthur trusted him with everything he had. Still, he knew the king was a very private person, especially when it came to his emotions or things he didn’t deem particularly _kingly_. Arthur’s stolen glances at Merlin, or their moments that he at least _thought_ were secret were proof enough of that.

No matter what, eventually, Arthur would always come to Merlin. Or at least, would let Merlin find him wherever he was. (Not that Merlin couldn’t find Arthur on his own, but he knew Arthur wouldn’t want that. Unless Arthur was in danger, of course.)

One afternoon, Merlin finished his magic-related duties early, returning to the castle from visiting the druids to discover that Arthur was nowhere to be found. At first, Merlin was confused. He’d _told_ Arthur that he wouldn’t be long, that he’d return not long into the afternoon, so the king’s absence made no sense. He was _always_ there to greet Merlin when he returned. But then, Merlin realised.

Arthur _wanted_ Merlin to find him.

Eventually, Merlin sensed Arthur down a secret passage that he hadn’t previously seen, and that no servants knew about, either. Merlin had long wondered whether there were secrets hidden within the castle that only Arthur knew about. Today, he had finally been proven right.

As Merlin proceeded down the passageway slowly, so as not to startle Arthur, he began to hear music drifting towards him. Soft, beautiful music, being played on a lute. The melody was joyous and unrestrained, and drew to a crescendo as Merlin reached the end of the passage, hesitating in the doorway.

“I know you’re there, Merlin,” Arthur said, setting the lute down beside him. “After all this time, I’ve become pretty good at sensing when you and your magic are right behind me.”

_Why didn’t you tell me?_ Merlin wanted to say, but he didn’t think that would go over very well. Instead he said, “That was beautiful.”

Arthur swallowed. “Thank you, Merlin.” He could _see_ the question burning in Merlin’s eyes, knew he so desperately wanted to ask, and so Arthur added, “One of my tutors when I was a child taught me. My father had no idea, of course, because he would never have let me. The only person I ever told was Morgana. Not even Leon or Gaius knew.”

“But now I know,” said Merlin, coming up beside Arthur. He wasn’t surprised this was a talent that Arthur had kept hidden, but somehow, he also wasn’t surprised that this was a talent that Arthur had. It was almost… fitting, in a way. It matched the beautiful soul Merlin knew Arthur had.

Merlin placed his hand on Arthur’s shoulder, and the king smiled. “Come down here,” Arthur said, pulling Merlin into his lap. “Yes. Now you know. Because I love you, and when I said there should be no more secrets between us, I meant that both ways.” Merlin smiled, kissing Arthur, before the king continued. “But I know you could’ve found me sooner, if you wanted. I know you can find me whenever you want to using that magic of yours.”

“I know, and it’s saved your royal ass more than once,” Merlin pointed out, a cheeky grin on his face. “But I didn’t want to find you. You didn’t push me for _my_ secret, even though it was so much bigger than this. The least I could do was wait until you wanted me to find you.”

“How did you know I wanted you to find me _this_ time?” Arthur asked.

“Because I know you,” said Merlin simply. “And you know that when I say I’m coming back early from my visits with the druids, I mean it.”

Arthur pretended to be annoyed that Merlin had figured him out so easily, but he had that loving grin on his face. That look he saved for Merlin and only for Merlin. “Because you love me, and you can’t _stand_ to be away from me for too long.”

“Sadly, yes,” Merlin joked, sighing and resting his head on Arthur’s shoulder. “And also, these reconnaissance and negotiation missions tire me out. There are some that still don’t trust you because you’re a Pendragon. Because of your father.”

“I’m sure they’ll come around eventually,” Arthur said, although he didn’t sound entirely confident.

“I’m getting there. It’ll happen,” Merlin promised. “Can we stop talking about this now? I’m tired.”

“You’re the one that started…” Arthur began, but then he trailed off. “Never mind.” With a little difficulty, he managed to extricate himself from under Merlin, arranging the warlock in his seat. “I can play you something to help you sleep.”

“I don’t need a lullaby, Arthur,” Merlin muttered, but he nodded, and smiled, and Arthur picked up the lute again.

The music was beautiful, soft and slow this time, and Merlin closed his eyes. “Beautiful…” he whispered, before drifting off to sleep.

Arthur continued to play.


End file.
